


For I Have Sinned

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Offshoot of the "Belonging" universe.   Has kinkmaster Sam finally discovered his only squick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For I Have Sinned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afullmargin (anemptymargin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/gifts).



> Written for Afullmargin for Fandom Stocking!

“Bless me, father, for I have sinned…”

“Have you, son?” Sam rolled his eyes at the overly-sweet tone Michael had used. “Come, sit on Father Michael’s lap and tell him all about it.”

He hesitated for just a second “O’Doul’s,” Sam said.

Michael rolled his eyes. “Come on. This was your idea, Sam.”

“I know,” Sam replied. “It’s just that the whole thing’s starting to creep me out.” Michael raised an eyebrow, his fingers steepled against his knee. “I’m a catholic school survivor, Mike! Every time I look at you, I picture Sister Ignacia standing there with a ruler trying to kill me with her eyes.”

Michael stood up, the cassock crackling in the dry air. “We’ve finally found your limit.”

“No. No way!” Sam replied calmly.

Michael could barely keep the superiority out of his tone. “I thought we’d never get there, but I finally did it. The kinkmaster finally overreached himself.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “I had naughty thoughts in mass, father. And they were all about you.” 

Michael’s grin turned wicked. “Oh really now. You know such wicked thoughts will earn you a paddling.”

“Oh please,” he mock-whimpered, “don’t paddle me.”

“Now now, t’won’t be so bad. Bend over my knees, child.”

Sam unbuckled his pants and fairly hopped across Michael’s lap, causing him to wheeze at the sudden redistribution of his weight. It was worth the pain when Sam’s perfectly-sculpted and pale white ass peeped into view.

“Now you know the penalty lad. Ten hard spanks. But I know you’re brave enough to struggle through it.”

“Yes, Father Michael,” Sam replied. Michael’s palm smacked down crisply upon his bare skin, beginning a firm but loving spanking session.

It didn’t take long for Sam’s cheeks to take on a bright reddish hue, or for him to start rocking eagerly into and out of Michael’s hand. 

“Are you learning your lesson?”

“Mph…” Sam responded, but his ass rocked against the nothingness, the pleasant heat and stinging sensation competing with the firm smack of Michael’s palm against his flesh. He struck another three blows before Sam’s hips arched and he creamed against Michael’s woolen cassock. 

He gave Sam time to recollect himself – no mean feat as he was heavier than a lodestone. “Would you like a clean towel, laddie?” 

The sudden shift in accents caused Sam to break up laughing. “Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fanfiction uses characters from **Burn Notice,** which is the property of _NBC/Universal._  
>  Infringement for monetary gain has not occurred, and this is a work of fanfiction intended for nonprofit use only.


End file.
